Arina Vier
Arina Vier is a major character featured in Mobile Suit Stargazer Gundam. She was the pilot of the TXM2A-15555 Ixa Gundam. Personality Abilities History Past Arina was born during the 0070's of the Stardust Century on Earth shortly before she and her family were deported off to space as per the Colony Deportation Plan. She was raised in a small prototype colony called Inner Solar Array (aka the ISA) which was essentially a modified space station. Arian Conflict & Cupio Event She was ten years old when the Arian Conflict started, but she was relatively unaffected during the first few months of it. However, the peace in her life ended when Arian Forces traveled to Earth from the Arian Homeland to take it over from the Earth Union. A step of this plan was to take over the ISA, which led to the mass death of EU officers, soldiers, and the civilian population that rebelled against the forces. Arina was one of several survivors of the takeover who was traumatized by the event. Eventually, as the Arian Conflict started its decline and as the war moved back into space, the Earth Union took back the ISA from the Arians and rescued the survivors of it, Arina included. However, the Earth Union would go on to use her and the survivors (now orphans) as guinea pigs for projects that needed human test subjects. Arina was given a new name to better label her in documents; Arina Vier was her name now while her old family name is lost in history. She, with four other orphans, then came into the possession of the Earth/Spacer Research Institute, also known as ESRI, as she had the genetic traits of a potential Spacer. They experimented on her and enhanced her mental capabilities through extensive surgery and prolonged contact with mutated oxygen (generated off a Star-Field Reactor Type M). However, the surgery and the massive amount of medication that was being pumped into her body had long-lasting effects on her mind. Usually, if she exerted her mental abilities to their limit, a painful headache would occur and force her to lose focus, thus her exertion would stop. Despite this, she was considered the ideal Spacer the institute had artificially created. During the Cupio Event, the Elite Systems, looking for more personnel, had gotten ahold of ESRI and managed to get their hands on Arina, who was given the rank of ensign. She was then sent into space where she served on the Viaran Suum Orbital Station for the remainder of the Cupio Event. There, she saw very little action, though was tested by ESRI with MS piloting, the results making her superior to the regular pilots stationed with her. This kept her in the joint ownership of ESRI and the Elite Systems after the incident had become inrelevent. However, shortly after the event was stuffed under the rug, the Earth Rebellion finally formed and declared war against the Elite Systems. Elite Conflict As the war started, she was sent back down to Earth to be looked over by ESRI again, under Elite Systems' close supervision. She was then chosen to be the pilot of the experimental TXM2A-15555 Ixa Gundam and then sent over to the EUS-0102 Black Service-class under the command of Risan Walker. She was brought with the Ixa Gundam and a supervisor from ESRI. She was tasked to destroy the Earth Rebellion forces which had headed towards Neo Tokyo. She was launched out during a mission against the stolen EUS-0111 Arch-class carrier, in which she was capable of damaging it heavily. However, she was stopped from completely destroying it by the TMPMS-13579 Stardust Gundam Earth Union. Relationships Earth Union/Elite Systems Earth Rebellion Trivia *Arina's first name is Slavic variant of the name Irina, which means Peace. *Arina's last name is German for the number Four.